Blackthorne: The Return
by little toy soldiers
Summary: Blackthorne returning to Gallagher, everything is right with the world again, yes? Zach and Cammie get their happily ever after, right? Hell no. Does that mean akwardness and crazyness of all sorts? Of course! /epic challenge
1. trailer

**--**

**Remember Zach?**

"Bex! I thought you were going to stop teasing me about my Zac Efron obsessed days!"

"I meant the Blackthorne Boy Zach. But now that you brought him up…."

**You know, the hot Blackthorne Boy?**

"He was a total douche who kissed you and left?"

"You know, that is signs of douche-like behavior."

"What? No."

**What might just happen if him and the other Blackthorne Boys return?**

"I'd like us all to welcome the return of the students from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys!"

"Fuck. My. Life."

--

"And then you fell into his arms and shared a steamy, passionate kiss-"

"Liz, honey, I spilled grape juice on his shirt."

"You and I both know romance comes in all different forms."

--

"Do you think he's still mad?"

"What? Of course not-oh wait there he is. Yup, he's defiantly still mad."

"Thanks, Mace…"

**Could Zach and Cammie find their happily ever after?**

"Hypothetically speaking, wouldn't that be considered incest?"

--

"Because that wasn't awkward or anything, Gallagher Girl."

"Yeah, uh, right."

**Or just many moments of…awkwardness..**

"Are you sure he's not my….cousin….?"

"……well I never said I was positive, sweetie. In fact, your father did mention something about his sister having a baby boy around the time-"

"You have to be freaking kidding me."

**Throw in some Josh**

"Isn't that the….Mac guy….?"

"Wasn't mixing up names Zach's thing?"

--

"Have you ever thought about….us…?"

"What? Oh, uh, sorry, Josh. I think my, uh, shoe just caught on fire."

"Excuse me?"

--

"You know, as much as it's hard to believe, it was nice to see Jimmy again. He seemed different. Did he do something with his hair?"

**Some Blackthorne Boy hotness**

"Oh, whoa! Sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you. Shirtless….oh, wow."

--

"What did you and Grant do again?"

"Umm, well, actually it was Jonas."

"Do you keep a weekly list of guys to hook up with or something?"

"What, no. Of course not. But now that you mention it…."

**Some Preston run-ins**

"Cammie, this is-"

"Preston Winters, attorney lawyer."

"You want to be a lawyer?"

"Well, duh. What did you think I wanted to be? President?"

"Actually, I thought you wanted to be Spiderman."

"Well, I can have multiple ambitions can't I?"

**And you've got another year at The Gallagher Academy**

"The year isn't that bad. I mean it could be worse."

"How so?"

"I mean, you could have slept with him."

"…."

"Oh god."

**Blackthore: The Return**

**Coming Soon**

**--**

* * *

**Authors Note: **I actually wasn't planning to make a trailer for this. Actually, I wasn't planning on this being a multi-chapter story. But it would work much better that way.

-this is for Kiwi's Epic Challenge (can you feel the epicness). This is for the….first category….I think? I was for the 'un-cliché the clichéd' category. And if you couldn't tell, this is uncliching the "Blackthorne comes back to Gallagher!" clichéd stories. I hate them. Well, most at least. It's terribly clichéd so I'm making an attempt at uncliching it :D

-You probably thought "that is the gayest title I have ever read" well, I purposely made it that way. Just to show how clichéd titles can be too. And…ok, partially cuz I couldn't think of any other titles. Ok, sue me. You know you love it.

-first chapter will probably be posted next week. I have 2 one-shots to finish plus other stories to update. Yikes

-omz my first official zammie story. *cue applause* Just, it won't be like most would want….if the trailer and challenge didn't give that away. One of the two oneshots I'm writing is a zc one. Aha I win.


	2. because they're a hot mess

_You think your hot shit  
You cool, I love it, I love itYeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

**Blackthorne; A hot male spy. Known to kick major ass and to make girls swoon. Known enemy: Gallagher Girls.**

"Hold up, how did I _not _know about this? You know, there are phones in this world. Know how to use one?" Macey demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Bex and I a very pissed off look.

I shrugged while I began unpacking my suitcase of clothes. "For the last time, Mace. I _did _try calling you over the summer. Many times. Your mother always said you were busy."

"And on dates," Bex added. She raised her eyebrows at Macey in a way that was just challenging her to argue. Macey just sighed and returned to unpacking one of her over sized Gucci suitcases.

"So, who is he?" Bex asked Macey while smirking, "Or is they? As in more than one guy? Or is it a she?" Macey glared and pushed Bex aside while heading to the bathroom obviously trying to ignore the questions.

"I never went on any dates."

"That's not what your mother said," Bex said in a soft, singsong tone.

Macey rolled her eyes. "My mom thinks that Preston Winters and I will live a happily ever after together in the white house," she paused and made a face, "Too bad Preston is most defiantly _not _my type of guy."

"Preston Winters, as in the son of Governor Winters?" I asked.

"That's the one."

Bex grinned at Macey. "Sounds like a love story in the making."

"Please, it's so not. Let's just get back to Cammie. As I was saying, _when the hell did that happen?_"

I bit my lip and sat on the ground in front of my bed. "A few weeks ago. I didn't even think you'd care."

Macey shrugged. "I like to be apart of the spy loop and this fact is most defiantly apart of the spy loop!"

Bex hopped off her bed and sat down next to me. "So, Mr. Solomon said 'big surprise' correct? Does that mean he's married? Or he's taking us to Guam? Or he has found out he has a love child? Or-"

"Ok, Bex. I highly doubt those are it. He just said 'there will be a big surprise' and walked away," I said making sure to leave out the part about him muttering something that sounded like 'thorns biting back'.

--

The next day, while we all were eating breakfast, my mom walked to the podium of at the front of the room and grinned at all of us. I noticed how Bex sat up in her seat in excitement and how Liz nervously twirled her blonde hair around her finger. I, however, couldn't help but notice how my mothers smile was a bit forced. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"We had some new students last year-" She began.

I sat up in my seat knowing very well who she meant. "She can't mean-"

"And this exchange seemed to do a very good job at expanding their learning experience-"

I gripped the bottom of my seat. "Oh, _hell _no."

"And with some recent, um, _incidents_ and _discoveries _that I can't talk about-"

"She. Can't. Be. Serious."

"We thought it would be best to try this exchange once more."

"I'm going to hell."  
"And without further ado, I'd like us all to welcome the return of the students from the Blackthorne Institute!"

"Fuck. My. Life."

I felt some major déjà vu as the back doors flew open and the same Blackthorne Boys from last year stood there. Many girls showed signs of shock but not as in great depth as they did the last time this happened.

"Did you see him?" Liz asked excitedly from beside me.

"Who?" I asked.

Liz shook her head at me and rolled her eyes. "You know very well who I mean."

"No, I haven't seen him," I mumble while facing forward and turning my back to the boys that were behind me.

"Ok, good. 'Cuz I think he gave you the once over. Oh wait, nope never mind. He was just tying his shoe."

I glared at Liz. "Stop looking." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Eva and Tina working on their 'sexy face' for Grant. Just the way things are supposed to be at the Gallagher Academy….

I felt a poke at my side and my head snapped to face Liz. "What?"

"I said, did you hear what your mom just said?" Liz asked in an agitated tone.

I looked up at the podium where my mom was still standing. "No."

Liz rolled her eyes. "She said that we have a conjoined project at the end of the semester with them."

I went back to eating my waffles and casually shrugged. "That's interesting."

Liz poked me again. "Will you quite doing that?" I asked her.

"She also said we get to choose our partner for this big project," Liz added.

I rolled my eyes. "And….?"

Liz grinned. "_And _that means you can work with Zach!"

I sighed and looked down at my plate. "A. that doesn't mean I will work with him. B. could you have said that any louder? And c. _I don't even like him_" I whispered.

"Who said anything about you liking him?" Bex butted in. Liz grinned at that.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes_

* * *

**Authors Note: **That chapter just had a whole new kind of suckyness to it. Do you know how hard it is to not make this clichéd? Extremely hard! Gahh. I had to spend most of my time reading fanfics where Blackthorne came back. *whacks head keyboard*

-the ending was really sudden. I couldn't think of a way to end it so I just thought "the hell with it" and stopped it there. We'll live won't we?

-at least I updated this quicker then I thought I would. That counts for something doesn't it?

-has fanfiction ever given your computer a bunch of viruses? My god I got peeved off yesterday.

-Nico Tortorella is a sexy beast. And he's 21! Not 31! Ian Somerhalder can eat it! No, but Nico is still hotter. I think. I dunno. Ian Somerhalder who?

-Review for a piece of Ian Somerhalder's broken heart that I had Nico stomp on :D

-next chapter has the Zach/Cammie encounter. Fair warning, it's awkward. Just the way I like it :D


End file.
